Crushed
by dawdler
Summary: Rory Gilmore-Hayden called of casual dating arrangement with Logan Huntzburger.She graduates from and Yale and meets Logan   again after seven years.What happened to Logan during this period? AU  ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore-Hayden has a wonderful life with a steady job,crazy friends and a wonderful mom and dad who adores had everything she had almost achieved everything she had dreamed of. She is living in Hartford and is a features reporter at Hartford Gazette. Everyone who knows her loves her and are surprised by her achievements at such tender age.

The only thing she is lacking is a boyfriend, it's not like boy's are not interested in her. Most of the guys see her as rich heiress and try to take advantage of her. That's the reason she is very picky in boyfriend department. She dated a few guys but the relationship didn't. She is having these troubles since her big break-up with Tristan Dugrey during his graduation.

They were together since their chilton years and broke up in her senior Chilton year when he cheated on her. They parted their ways by Rory going to Yale and Tristan going to Harvard. After a year and half, Tristan came back to her apologised and begged her to take her back. She took him back after consulting her mom for advice. She forgave him and they started dating again. Even though it was long distance relationship it went well, in her senior year at Yale Tristan proposed and she said 'Yes' to parents and both set of her grandparents were ecstatic about this wedding. This was supposed to be the biggest society event of the year. But all this came crashing down when she visited Harvard for his graduation, she came to know about his bed-bunnies in Harvard.  
>She broke with him and the wedding was called off. It took her six months to recover from the break-up. She resumed her normal life and got a job at a local paper. After two years of working her ass over there, she finally got a job at Hartford Gazette,the best paper in the State of Connecticut. She loved working there, since it is close to both Hayden's and Gilmore grandparents:it is even close to Starshollow where Christopher and Lorelai lived since Rory was born. She loved everything about the town and tried to lead a normal life in that town even though she was rich.<p>

She is working at the Gazette since three years and had won some journalism awards and is living with Paris who is practising medicine at a clinic in Hartford. She was setup by Emily and Francine a lot of times by different boys in the last five years hoping that she may find the one but in vain.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom" Rory is squealing on the phone since this morning and trying to control her happiness.

"Fruit of my loins!"

"Mom! how many times I have to warn you to not call me that."

" Fruit of my loins! Fruit of my loins! Fruit of my loins! .."

"Mom stop it, otherwise I won't share the good news with you, and later you will hear it from Emily during the Friday night dinner"

"Ok! I will stop it. My dear Fruit of my loins, please share otherwise I will die of excitment."

"Guess what I got a courier today which.." Lorelai cut her off.

"Is it from your Latin boyfriend in spain or your French boyfriend in Boston"

"Mom! stop it. Listen it's from San Fransisco Chronicle. It's one of the top five paper's in America. It's a dream job mom, I am waiting for this since a long time"  
>Rory ranted not holding her any longer.<br>"Oh! congratulations babe. You deserve it, come home and let's make a Gilmore movie night before you leave for San Fransisco" Lorelai replied sadly.

"Are you okay Mom?, you know it's not so far can use our family jet to see each other when we 't worry mom I will never leave you. You will always be in my heart."  
>"Thanks for the sweet talk Rory.I know you will convince me about your then I will talk to your dad and grandparents for your living there. We will try to find a nice condo overthere." Lorelai said.<p>

"Okay mom,I have to cover some article here.I will come home tonight. Bye"

Rory left for San Fransisco two weeks later and moved into her condo which her grandparents bought for fell in love with it, the moment she laid her eyes on met up with the editor before hand and roamed inside the empty news office to get the feel of it, before she starts her work tomorrow.

Rory was really nervous about her first day at a big newspaper like just want to feel comfortable with all the co-workers and get used to the entered the elevator and the elevator doors were about to close suddenly she heard someone yell in a distant known voice "stop".

She was shocked to see him here and it's a long since she had seen those beautiful brown orbs. Collecting herself she stopped the door and let him enter.

"Logan"

"Rory..Ace" 


	3. Chapter 3

It felt so awkward meeting him again after a long long time.

Meeting his gaze she asked nervously "what are you doing here?"

He chuckled and said "I work here ace, I am living here since a long time,  
>actually I should ask you: What are you doing here?"<p>

"I recently got offered a job here" taken back by friendliness to her.

"Oh! congratulations are in order luck, it's a great paper to work at" He replied smiling at her nervousness.

She really didn't expect him to react to her like that after what had transpired between anyway not to lose the respect he gave her She politely asked "How are you?"

"I am fine. You?"

"Oh! Me too"

Not having anything to talk she silently stood inside the elevator occasionally glancing at they finally reached the floor to news office she let him walk away first and remembering her first day at office she nervously stepped outside the elevator.

She met the editor and co-workers and introduced to herself to people seemed though it was winter, it felt like summer in connecticut knowing the weather difference.

"My name is Brianna, everyone calls me 's a fine paper to work, don't be people are takes the job too seriously and doesn't even talk to anyone. Just loosen up,I work as a photographer here."

Wow! this girl can ramble like her sure will be good friends with her.

"My name is Lorelai, but everyone calls me Rory.I am sure we will go along, we can be good friends." She gave a small chuckle and took her place in her office.

"I will meet you again during the break. Good luck"

"Thanks." She turned away to her computer screen and started working for article.

She didn't notice Logan during the remaining part of the 's not like she want to see him though just curious how he ended up in San Fransisco.

Rory hadn't heard or seen Logan since her sophomore year in Yale. After breaking of their arrangement she didn't see him again until the news about Logan working here to Lorelai or any member of the Gilmore-Hayden clan won't do any good.  
>It's doesn't even fare well her the family and friends close to Rory hated Logan even during their arrangement. They kept on pressuring her to leave him and even show their displeasure even infront of him. When their arrangement was broken everyone was more than 's been seven years since then.<p>

Her first day has been good and she was relieved that it went made some friendly talk with Bri and was feeling really comfortable with of them were glad that the day went her first month at the paper really went well and she became really good friends with Bri. She run into Logan a few times but it was a small and professional chit chat was very curious about Logan though, he was a very different Logan than the Logan she used to know at college.

Bri car broke this monday and she asked Rory for a gladly accepted her request.  
>They both to the parking lot and Bri was stopped dead in her tracks.<p>

"Cool car!" Bri said looking at her new BMW.

"yeah! 's a gift actually, from my grandparents during their visit last weekend.  
>They didn't want their grand daugther waiting in california looking for cabs." Rory replied sarcastically.<p>

"Wow! I thought you were a normal small town girl, I didn't peg you as the richish" lookin at her skeptically.

"Even though I told you that I live in my father works in the Hayden law my grandparents own Hayden Law firm and Gilmore Insurance."

" wow! you are very very rich, than I can how come you are living in the hick town of yours then."

"Well long story cut short, My grandparents live in Hartford and my parents want to live away from societly because Hartford blue bloods are so cruel and demanding sometimes. They didn't want that life for me so here I am." looking nervously at Bri reaction to her confession

"okay! why didn't you say me anything before then?" Bri replied angrily.

"I am sorry about look differently at you if they know you are rich.I know that looks and don't want people judged me for my background.I know that we are friends but you should understand from my side as well."

Bri looked at Rory for a few minutes and she replied "Okay! I understand I won't say spill your secret to from now on no more !"

Rory smiled at her and said " Deal" 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two months since Rory took the job and Bri became her best friend in the newsroom and she made other friends as well Mike sports reporter,Alyssa and Ben gossip queens of the the days passed by she became more and more intrigued by Logan. He is more calmer and serene than agressive and adventurous Logan she used to know in college.

Rory is getting bored mainly after work since she had seen all the good places in San Franscisco with even found a great coffee place near her started dating again by going on some blind dates, she didn't find any good guy to converse any date didn't last more than three these dates she got nostalgic of her time with Logan, how good she felt in his arms and how they used to have time including sex.

Now after seven long years she is missing Logan, it felt really awkword for the first time now she felt like is that?.She didn't really miss him does she?.Now she got the answer when their arrangement ended badly, she immediately had Tristan to think of and the pressure from her family and friends to leave buried those memories of after the break-up with Tristan, no one brought up his name or his family because they move in different society circles than the Hayden's and Gilmore' completely forgot about him until she had seen Logan again.

Now she is longing to be feel how it is to be in his arms. When she used to be with she felt safe and confident and made her feel alive despite his reputation.  
>Even though with Tristan felt the same but had she felt so used to make her things which she never imagined to do but whenever she is with him he made her do(that's the main reason she agreed for casual dating and even on of the reasons to break-off their arrangements even though he asked for more).<br>She was afraid to move beyond the string-less fun they used to have and of her family reaction if there are his reputation and even his father's affairs are big reasons to move beyond that.

That is college and now is an adult. She can make her own decisions irrespective of what her family or her friends think of now she is in California and no way in hell does any of her family will know if they started is ecstatic but how to approach she rejected him it ended very she is afraid how his reaction will be if she asked for this will be angry and completely blow out on her or may be he is not single now ,may be he has a more she thought about the more she was afraid to approach and the endless possibilities of his reaction and his life.

First she doesn't know what is going on in his wanted to know she can't ask any of her friends or remembered Colin and Finn she had seen them in some society functions she searched her contacts and luckily she found Colin's checked the clock to know the time difference,it is 8'o clock in connecticut and called rang thrice

"Mcrae"

"Colin it's me Rory Gilmore."

"Who?"

"We met in Yale remember.I have seen you guys in some society functions as well."

"Yes! Rory how are you?"

"I am is Finn?"

"Drunken as what cause did I get this phone call from you?"

"I called to talk about Logan."

"Logan who?" She was completely shocked by that could they forget their friend.  
>They always used to be together.<p>

"Huntzburger"

"I am sorry Rory.I haven't seen or heard of him in five years.I had seen him in last in California for some function I think.I don't remember clearly."

"Oh! It's then.I will call you "

What the hell?.He can't even remember him they used to be .She is getting more and more nervous about her said that he met him here five years ago.  
>Maybe after graduation,he moved here since he is one year ahead of her workmates can fill in something about this puzzle. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi Bri"

"Morning are you?"

"I am has an interview to cover."Rory replied.

"Today I am free.I don't have any pictures to 's equivalent to a holiday for me."

"Really?"

"yeah."

"Then we can go to a cafe 's on the way to my come to the cafe` with me."

" are paying your purse." She hissed in Rory's ear and laughed.

"Okay then"

Inside the cafe` they ordered four espresso's and waiting at the herself on chair and she brought her courage to ask

"Do you know Logan?"

"Oh! 't say that you too want to sleep with him." She kept her head in her arms.

"Why not?.He is girl doesn't want to have sex with what do you mean by 'you too'?"

"When he started hear two years ago, each and every girl was excited that a fine male specimen has girl braved herself and asked him out on his first day itself and he simply every girl was jealous of her,but what these girls doesn't know is that he accepted the girl only for casual this girl didn't mention it to other's in office hoping that only she can date these girls went outside one night and found him with another girl in a the next day secret finally came out, but since the secret came out only two girls asked him it's a long story I need a burger"

She wouldn't expect anything less from Logan always the charmer and womanizer.  
>She called the waiter and asked for a burger and pie.<p>

"Okay! continue."

"But oneday a reporter had to go through his stuff in the office and found a legal agreement of two percent shares in "The Facebook",but weirdly it was registered under Logan Elias Davies not guy intrigued by that told his girlfriend and she is one of the gossip mills and news flew like flu around the it supposedly makes him worth around five hundred million dollars and girls started throwing themselves at him from that day on trying to land the whale.  
>But none was sufficient enough for our playboy extraordinaire`.He slept with almost all the girls between the age 20 and 30."<p>

"But come on!.These girls doesn't have shame or brains to know that maybe he is not the guy who owns those shares may be someone come he will work if he has that much money and how come he even has money to buy those shares 's not like he is related to 'The Huntzburgers' otherwise he would be working in HPG rather than our paper."

Rory laughed at that, no one knows in the work knows that he is related to the Huntzburgers.

"Hate to break the bubble is indeed the son of Mitchum and Shira Huntzburger who owns the HPG."

"Then you know Logan then you twisted little didn't you say anything?"

"Yeah! we met in are just acquaintances you can say" Not wanting to say that she dated him, otherwise it will make issues complicated for her plan.

"Oh My God! Then what the hell is he doing here then?.He should have been working at one of his father's how the hell did Huntzburger heir got the job here?."

"I don't know." She replied puzzled by this she really didn't think about how he got the job here.

"You know then his brother Aiden Huntzburger is going to be the future HPG CEO,now he is working in London" Bri replied.

Intrigue 's becoming more and more really didn't know much about HPG administration and didn't care much it because what she cares is the newsroom and not who owns have to research on HPG this is the reason

"From what I know of Logan at Yale, he hated to go to his father's that's why he left the might have got his dad to get his job here."

"You are kidding right?"

"No"

"I don't know that his dad getting his job here is true he is the best reporter in our paper and an excellent writer as well."

Yeah maybe or maybe is really getting confused about checked her watch,  
>shoot, she is already late for the interview and don't want to think about Logan anymore.<p>

"Maybe you are 's go I am already late for the interview." 


	6. Chapter 6

The interview went well and she was glad that the day wanted to know about Logan's she sat at her desktop and starting searching about HPG and the had seen so many pictures of his dad and brother in so many business events but none of last finally she had found a picture of Logan at his brother's wedding with a brunette which was taken four years 's the only picture she could get from internet with the other's were all of his previous escapades and his rich and petty crimes like crashing the none about relating him to HPG.

But she wanted to approach him and ask herself, to keep her sane.  
>This Logan mystery is making her insane and she is not sleeping she can find something about him during the dates if he agrees to date her again considering the hurt him, she knows that and atleast she can apologise and ask him to try again.<p>

The days went by but she is lacking the courage to ask is even listening to the newsroom gossips hoping that she may find more about Logan.  
>One day she finally got what she has been longing are in middle of a conversation and finally she heard his name, immediately she moved closer to the gossiping group to hear.<p>

"You know that right?" Alyssa muttered to the new girl whom she doesn't know.

"What!.He doesn't take any of his dates to his home?" The girl exclaimed.

"ofcourse dear!. Those are his rules of dating, so that he can snuck out of bed and go home" Alyssa told her feigning horror.

"Do you still wanna date him?" another reporter melissa asked her.

"I don't know." The new girl told her honestly.

"We all tried to keep him till morning but he never stayed always excusing himself." Alyssa told her.

"Another thing you should only goes out on wednesday and the weekends."  
>Melissa muttered realizing the editor is coming to check the went back to their place and resumed their work till the evening.<p>

Rory later grinned herself thinking about the memories went back to good old days when they used to ! Logan left in the middle of the night during the start of arrangement, but after a month Logan started staying the whole night with her and they even spent days together just having sex and talking,arguing and hell did she forget those good memories?,Yeah Paris and Lorelai.

After another month of brooding and mopping, she finally got the chance and courage to ask left in the newsroom and She was about to leave, when she saw Logan enter the elevator ran towards the elevator and yelled

"Stop!"

Logan stopped the door till she entered and pressed the down button.

" Hi"

"hi"

"Logan, I want to ask you something" Logan looked at her curiosly.

"Okay."

"First I want to apologise how our arrangement ended.I am very sorry about how it ended.  
>I just don't want you to hate me for what happened."<br>She looked at him trying to decipher his it was shock and then he started laughed.

"Why are laughing?"Rory looked at him questioningly.

"I will never hate you Rory.I accept your apology though."

"The thing is 'don't get mad at me' I just want no-strings deal with you.I am feeling pretty bored won't be hard on you I hope so otherwise forget it don't even remember I mentioned I want to be friends with you.."She started rambling hoping that he won't say no.

"Rory! "

"Okay?"

" wednesday fine for you?"

"It's fine" She replied relief spread through her veins.

"Okay ace just to be clear.I date only on wednesday's and the weekends,excluding the festival 's fine with you?"

"yeah" She replied confidently.

"Okay ace bye" Logan grinned at her stepping out of the elevator.

"bye Logan" 


End file.
